Sweet Revenge
by Elan Kane
Summary: A oneshot with BBxRae. A little graphic so not recommended for those light of heart! Can Raven handle Beast Boy when things get out of hand alone in the tower?


-1

_Wow! 500+ hits! I was so surprised with the number of readers that I just had to celebrate! So... tada! A Titans oneshot! Hope it isn't _too_ bad. I'm still pretty new at this fanfic writing thing, but hopefully I'm improving! Gimme feedback!_

WARNING: This may be offensive to some readers. It may come off as vulgar and distasteful. If that's the case, just don't read it. I don't wanna start my writing career with flames! With that said, enjoy. Reviews appreciated. Meh, I just proofread this! So many mistakes! I'll blame it on the fact that it was written at 4am.

* * *

6pm in Jump City. Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the tower for the first time in months. The mysterious demon was within the kitchen walls, no doubt refilling her alabaster mug with steaming herbal tea. Beast Boy, however, was lurking somewhere else in the team's T-shaped home. Perhaps playing the mindless drivel he and Cyborg enjoyed so much; they had recently invested in the lasted edition of Super Monkey Ninja Force and had been duking it out ever since. Maybe he was in the weight room. Raven had noticed he had built up a more toned torso though she always denied the change in person. She blushed at the thought of walking in on him the other day, topless with muscles rippling as sweat glinted off his lean frame. His mane had tousled wildly across his brow, so sexy and untamed. _Snap out of it._ Shaking the notion out of her mind, she brought the steamy mug to her lips, indulging in the warm liquid as it traced a path through her body. Absently, she placed the calming beverage on the island before leaning against the counter. Where was Beast Boy? And why did she care? Her curiosity had peaked before-

"Hey Raven." The words fell cool, casual.

Raven turned quickly, meeting the intense emerald eyes of her shape-shifting teammate. The one she had just moments ago been ogling over in that girly state she hated so much. She trembled though tried her best to contain it. _What are you doing? It's just Beast Boy._ But this Beast Boy was different. He wasn't his perky, obnoxious, boyish self. This was a man. A man with confidence, cool, and dare she say, appeal.

She concealed her whetted appetite for the changeling, her tone relaxed and uninterested. "Yes?"

By the time Raven had collected herself, Beast Boy was lingering behind her, whispering in her ear. "I know, Raven. I have instincts. I can _smell _it on you."

"What?" she inquired, mimicking her own sardonic tendencies though her interest was aroused.

"You _want it._" His breath released hot on the nape of her neck.

"No," was all she managed to pant out. But it was in vain, for he had already began his deed.

He had penetrated, surprisingly wet into Raven. She shrieked, not expectant of the dampness. Beast Boy had entered gently at first, but much to Raven's horror, his rhythm grew forceful, a sinister smile spread across his malachite face. He filled her, reaching the walls though still prodding as if expecting to break through. Wincing, Raven knew she could do nothing to stop him, cease the unbearable discomfort. The changeling was enjoying the act far too much for her to interfere to any success. Ever since Beast Boy had witnessed Cyborg infiltrating the demon just months ago, he knew he needed his fill with her too. He relished in her pain, her vulnerability. She had reduced to nothing in his grasp. He believed in his mind that the mechanical man could not finish the mission as he could. His smile grew with his pride. His handiwork was perfect.

His eyes fell to the beautiful half-demon. Her skin was a flawless ivory, contrasting her dark orchid hair perfectly. Dark. Yes, that was Raven. A hypnotically dark girl. A woman. His gaze rose to her face. How limp it was now. Where a scowl had been was replaced with a defeated frown. _Hehehe, oh, the sweetness of revenge._ She was his now. The violet of her irises had vanished, leaving a dull gray hue to pool in her deep orbs. She only looked at him in dismay.

Her attacker had prodded just a smidge lower, feeling something cold, metallic. _What is this? A piercing? How curious!_ The thought had mulled over in the recesses of his mind. _Raven was getting adventurous was she? Wonder when she got this little number done. Star must've talked her into it. _He recalled Robin informing him of Star getting a similar piercing but the idea was still shocking to Beast Boy. What crazy things girls do. He glanced at the ring. _A simple silver stud. Cute, Raven. Real cute._

He managed a chuckle as he felt Raven's body stiffen. "Uncomfortable?"

There was no response. Raven's only reply came from her flinching mouth, now positioned in a groan though no sound released.

From the lack of his victim's refusal he continued on mercilessly. "I didn't hear an objection! You must be liking this." His taunts continued on though Raven had blocked them out completely.

Instead, a different tone had caught her attention- the rustling of a door. Raven prayed to her god Azar and the human God alike to be a rescuer. Someone to her release her from this cursed state. To the pair's shock, the entrance to the kitchen swung open revealing the robotic titan.

"Guess who's home!" Cy bellowed, unscathed by the sight before him.

"Care for a double team?" the greened beast tempted, Raven in silent tears.

"About time, dude." The tainted demon hung her head bracing for the pain to come, her eyes shut tight hoping all would be over soon. She had tried using her powers several times during the affair, though fruitlessly. Every effort was shot down due to Beast Boy's overwhelming power.

Now, Cyborg had infiltrated Raven from the other side, filling her with moistened lust. She shuddered, thoughts of the last invasion filling her memory. Since then, she had avoided Cyborg all together, hoping no follow-up session would result. The mechanical monster laughed heartily, enjoying the vision of the powerful demon who had currently been rendered helpless. Was this the girl who would devastate the world? Was she the threat to humankind? She was nothing.

This had been the last straw. Raven had collected enough rage within her to break free, or at least fight back, from her intruders. She would be no one's victim anymore. She kicked her long, lean legs connecting with Cyborg's. She released from Beast Boy's grasp in the process. The mechanized man was now on the floor, defenseless for only a second. She caught the opportunity and sent out another blow, this time for his midsection. He wrapped an arm around his stomach to suppress the pain.

Next up was Beast Boy. He would be a tougher challenge. He was now aware that Raven was willing to fight back and already was positioned to take her on. "Let's go," he jeered.

Swiftly with a flash of violet, Raven had grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders, sending him to the ground. Tackling ensued. First Raven on top, dominating the changeling, hands wrapped tightly against the opponent's. After some time of thrusting fists, Beast Boy had gained the high ground, pushing Raven onto the hard tiled floor. Both faces were strained in fatigue and determination. A single bead of sweat dropped from Beast Boy's face, landing harshly on Raven's brow. With this and fueled by anger, Raven freed herself from under the shape-shifter, once again toppling on top of Beast Boy.

His eyes grew with anticipated panic. Raven's finger met her mouth, then slowly, dangerously slowly, her soft lips parted and the digit slid in smoothly. For a moment, her eyes met his, alarmed and knowing, and she revealed her finger once more, dripping with vengeful saliva. "Revenge _is_ sweet." She grinned, almost teasingly. With a swift motion, her dewy finger met with his ear and discomfort swept over his entire being.

"So. Not. Cool"

Cyborg had brought himself up by this time and had watched the two anxiously. He stroked at his gut before giving a righteous smile. A metallic thumb shot up. "Nice work, Rae."

The corners of her mouth rose mischievously.

"Rae. Raven? Wha-" The congratulating thumb fell, Cyborg looking uneasy.

"I'm not done yet," the demon mused. She turned to Beast Boy who had already began to smile at the thought. The two sprung, tackling the robot boy onto the ground, unceasingly wrecking havoc with finger upon finger of wet displeasure.

When the job had finished (ten minutes later), Raven examined her beastly partner. "We do good work together," she finished.

Beast Boy only smiled. "I prefer solo work, instead." Before she had time to expect a thing, the green titan had pounced on top of her in lion form, before shifting back and laying a huge drooly finger into her vulnerable ear.

"I'm gonna get you!" rang throughout the entire tower.

* * *

What'd you think was gonna happen, you pervo-s! xoxo

-EK


End file.
